Just Friends
by DemonQueen69
Summary: Wally and Robin have been best friends for years and just friends until one night out of nowhere everything changed. Now both teens are confused about their feelings of the situation, and instead of talking about it they act on their impulses ignoring the impact it will have on not just their friendship but with most of their teammates as well. Fem wally/robin rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is first young justice fanfic and just a warning it gets into the mature theme very soon and for those who aren't into that kind of stuff then you may want to click out now also disclaimer I do not own young justice **

* * *

It was a quiet night at the west residence wally's parents were out for the night and wouldn't be back till late. Which meant she'd have the whole place to herself, her only problem she didn't know what to do with herself. Her homework was done and it wasn't patrol night and even if it was it had been a slow crime week so the most action she'd probably get was a jay walker. At the moment she was lying in bed scrolling aimless through her phone looking up random videos when she got a text from dick.

D. U up

W. No im answering you in my sleep

D. What's with u

W. Im just dying of bordom what r u doing

D. Just got back from patrol

W. Lucky theres been like 0 % crime this week

D. Must be so hard not being shot at or thrown out a window😒

W. Ok my bad, do u wanna come over and watch a movie or something

D. Not sure bats will let me leave besides everytime i watch a movie with u u have to explain how fake and impossible it is

W. Only sifi and fantasy come ooon my parents r out and wont be back till late so itll be just us pleeaase😣

D. Fine be there in 20

W. Great

thirty minute later wally heard a knocking at the front door and in less then a second she was downstairs and swong it open to reveal...no one. She stand their confused looking around outside till she heard a familier cackle from behind. Spining around her green eyes met with a pair of crystal blue peaking from behind a pair of shades. "You really shouldn't answer the door without seeing who it is" robin said grining at the speedster while he sat on the couch.

" espacially when your a defenceless little girl all alone" he added casually still giving her that dumb grin. "Well you should know its not safe for little boys to be out past their bed time", wally fired back with a smug look on her face as she watched the smirk dissapear from his and replace with a look of slight irritation.

Closing the door behind her she made her way to the couch and sat down next to him, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through the channels till she landed on one playing a 80's romcom. " really this is what your subjecting me to", complain the boy wonder slouching in his seat. "It a classic, besides me and my mom love to watch these".

Dick shooked his head "im surprise your even into these aren't you all about everything real and logical", " yeah in things that can be explain in science. Romantic comedies are just for laughs and talking trash about the ex, plus i know its a cliche but i like how everything works out in the end". " If only real life could be like that" dick sigh as he let his head fall back and run a hand through his hair. Concerned wally muted the tv and turned to her friend, "what's wrong" she felt worried for him for the last few weeks he seem lost in thought and somewhat confilcted.

"Its me and z we haven't really talked about what's going on with us since new year, i still not sure how i feel about her and what do i tell her if i don't like her like that. How would i tell her." Dick let out another sigh as he removed his sun glasses to rub his eyes. "Look im not much of expert on dating but i could tell she likes you just talk to her and try to figure things out between you to and if you didn't feel anything between you to the best thing you can do is be upfront about it with her".

"Thanks wally" he wrapped his arms around her into a hug and she did the same, " you'd be lost without me" she said "i know" he replied. As they pulled away and looked at each other, wally ruffled his hair for a moment but kept her hand resting there. The two stayed like that unaware that they both were slowly moving in closer till their lips lightly brush. At first they pulled back slightly but soon their lips met again gentle at first but soon it was at full force. The light scraping of teeth and the inexperience hands tugging at each other hair and clothing added to the foreign excitement the young heros where feeling. Both lost in lust filled haze let their instincts take control. Dick shoved wally back to the couch breaking away long enough to pull off his sweater then to resume the primal actions with the flushed redhead under him.

Somewhere between the kisses and pants in wally mind she was freaking out trying to make scence of what and how this was happening but the thoughts were pushed aside as dick lips left her lips to leave a trail of kisses leaving her in a feverish daze again. As dick gave his undivided attention to wally's neck at random letting the tip of his tounge dart out to taste her skin, he continued on his exploration he found a certain spot that seemed to set her off so he paid the most focus there. He kiss and suck on the sensitive flesh listening to the soft sounds that escaped her lips as she lightly dragged her nails up and down his back with one hand as the other twisted his raven locks around it slender fingers every so often given them a pull.

Dick hand began to wander beneath under her shirt feeling the softness of her skin and the firmness of her muscles. His hands move further up till he felt the soft warm mounds of her heaving chest. This causing her to take another deep gasp which was short lived as his lips returned to her's, their tounges twist and intertwine and rarely broke apart unless for breath moments for air. Their legs tangled and untangled together till they had one between each others soon began to rock against each other.

They were so caught up in their hormone filled haze theyed almost didnt notice the sound of a car pulling up to the drive way.

"FUCK. my parents are back" wally push dick off her " i thought you said they be out late" he ask as he frantically pulls his clothes back on. Wally began to fix herself and trying to arrange her hair to cover up the marks on her neck. "You just had to mess with my neck didn't.." wally didn't finish the sentence because there was no one their leaving her to face the possibility of getting caught, as she began to think of ways to kill him her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the front door unlocking. Even with her super speed she couldn't move fast enough. Rudolph and mary west walked through their front door to find their daughter sitting in the living room wrapped in a blanket watching the tv. "Welcome home" wally greeted them with a small smile when on the inside she was freaking out hoping they don't somehow see past her false calm and find out what she did. "Hello sweetheart" her mother greeted her with a warm smile unaware of her daughter was having a full on panic attack on the inside.

" hey, how was your night" wally ask trying her best to keep a face of composier. "It was fine except for how much they charge for parking". Her father grumbled removing his coat while her mom just rolled her eyes "it was lovely evening we would have stayed of longer but we're not as we used to be"

"Nonsense. We still got some good years left " wally watch in discomfort as her dad wrapped his arms around her mother waist and placed a kiss on her cheek "gross get a room" wally complain covering her eyes. "Well we pay the mortgage so technically this is our room" her mom stated "okay im turning in night mom and dad" making a dash up the stairs to her room letting out a deep breath of release. "So, that was interesting" said the boy wonder sitting on her window ledge "yeah" there was a heavy award awkwardness in the room both not making eye contact or any attempt to move from their spot. "Its getting late I should go"

"Yeah night" wally watched as he lept from the open window to the three than dissapear. Wally tried to figure out what just happened this night and how it went from watching a movie with a friend to a full on make out session but not wanting to give herself a giant headache trying to understand this she walk to her bed and fell face down into her bed hoping sleep would take her soon.

* * *

**okay so I like to say thanks for those who read this and I am taking ideas for later chapters and I apologize if my writing weird but I'm hoping it'll improve if I keep at it and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. author note

Hey guys just a head up chapter 2 in the work a and I thinking of writing a gregor and Gabrielle story tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this it or chapter 2.


End file.
